


Magically Ever After

by Rose39



Series: What A Magical Series This Is [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: After Happily Ever After, Cute, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: (Spoilers for What A Magical Mess This Is)*****Stephen and Loki kept Caleb after saving him, and they lived happily ever after!Or Did They?Find out now!





	1. Caleb's First Halloween With His Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obstinate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obstinate/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets his first real Halloween.

Stephen is helping Caleb with his [costume](https://goo.gl/images/XLd9YH) while Loki gets his own on.

"How do I look, Stephen?" Caleb asks cheerfully.

"Like a real doctor," Stephen smiles.

"And I?" Loki asks as he comes out, [costumed](https://goo.gl/images/coQc7E) as well.

"Like a spooky witch!" Caleb cheers.

"And why don't you go get [yours](https://goo.gl/images/sFi4fX) on, my dear?" Loki hums.

"Yeah!" Caleb agrees.

"Alright, alright," Stephen sighs.  
~~~  
They're all costumed and ready to trick or treat.

They first stop at the Sanctum to surprise Wong.

As the other wizard opens the door he smiles, "How adorable are you!"

"Trick or treat!" Caleb holds up his bag.

Wong gives him a handful of candy, and tosses both the adults a piece.

"Thank you, Wong!" Caleb chirps.

"Of course!" Wong waves.  
~~~  
They eventually end up at Stark Tower, where Tony and Steve have gathered most of the Avengers to do a trick or treat event that's safe, and kids can meet the Avengers.

They let Caleb go, keeping an eye on him from far enough that he feels like he's completely free.

"Hey! Caleb!" Peter greets him.

"Spiderman?" Caleb questions, since the web slinger is dressed up.

"Yep, and I got my little buddy a surprise!" Peter hands him a sucker.

"Thank you Spiderman!"

The hero laughs and ruffles the boy's hair.

Loki and Stephen are smiling like the proudest parents in the world, happy to see their son having so much fun.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you so happy without blood on your hands, brother," Thor grabs his brother's shoulder.

"It has been a while since I have had a reason to be this happy," Loki remarks, watching his son show the Barton kids his earnings.  
~~~  
Stephen carries a sleeping Caleb into their house, and to bed, Loki on his heels.

"Night, Caleb," Stephen kisses the boy's forehead.

"Good night, my little one," Loki does the same.

"Night.." Caleb mumbles, pulling the blankets closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Loki is wearing a women's costume, fight me.


	2. Uncle Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Pays A Visit!

Caleb is running around the house, playing with his toys while Stephen is reading.

The door unlocks and Loki and Thor enter.

"Hi, Thor," Stephen greets.

"Hello, Stephen, I am glad to see you are well," Thor nods to him.

"Uncle Thor!" Caleb bounds in, and is swept up by his uncle.

"Have you already grown, little one?!" Thor laughs, hefting the boy onto one of his shoulders.

"Any special reason you're here Thor?" Stephen asks.

"Is wanting to visit my brother and his family not enough of a reason?" Thor asks.

"Mmhmm, Bucky kicked you out, didn't he?" Stephen smirks.

"I am only not allowed to return until after he gets the mud out of the carpet...but it was not on purpose!" The thunderer admits.

Caleb giggles.  
~~~  
Thor has Caleb in his lap while they eat dinner, the boy telling his uncle all about...something...everyone besides the child has lost track of the story.

Loki clears his throat to get his son's attention.

"Caleb, can you finish this story after dinner? It's getting cold," the God Of Mischief requests.

"Sorry," Caleb ducks his head, before proceeding to eat.

"Very respectful, Caleb, good job," Thor ruffles the boy's hair.

Caleb beams at his uncle's praise.

As they're cleaning up Stephen's cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you hiding Thor?" Bucky asks on the other end.

"Yes, he's right here," Stephen hands the phone to the God Of Thunder.

Thor takes the call into the other room.

"Is uncle Thor leaving?" Caleb asks.

"Most likely, little one, he has...someone he needs to go home to, you remember Mr. Barns, with the arm," Loki picks his son up.

"But I don't want him to," the boy pouts.

"Bucky will miss him," Stephen adds.

"I'll miss him," Caleb counters.

"I will make sure he comes back, okay?" The trickster assures.

"Well, thank you for allowing me to hide here for a few hours, and for dinner, but if I don't hurry home I will probably find myself locked out," Thor laughs, handing Stephen his cellphone back.

"Any time, Thor," Stephen smiles.

"Take care, brother," Loki nods.

"And you as well," Thor returns the gesture, before bending to eye level with his nephew.

"Be good, Caleb, I will return soon, and perhaps I will even bring James with me."

"Bye, uncle Thor, be careful," the six year old chirps.

"Of course, little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding Thor/Bucky...


	3. He's Too Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is adorable.

Stephen heads to Caleb's room to check on him, but finds the child with a blanket around his shoulders, a flashlight in his hand, standing on his toy box.

"I'm the Sources Supreme! Look!" The boy flicks the flashlight.

"Oh no! Ahh! The sources supreme! Oh no!" He makes his voice higher.

Stephen quickly waves Loki towards the door and they both watch as the child jumps around his room, playing pretend.

"He's so precious," Loki coos.

Apparently too loudly, as Caleb quickly points his flashlight at the door.

"Who goes there?!"

Both adult snicker but raise their hands all the same.

"Please Sources Supreme, we didn't mean to surprise you, we are only here to deliver a message, there's sliced fruit in the kitchen for you," Loki plays along.

"Ooh!" Caleb drops his "gear" and runs to get his snack.


	4. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's rare you find yourself happily married _and then exchange these words_ , but who said Stephen and Loki were normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, tooth rotting fluff for the sake of fluff.

Stephen is holding Loki close, the God's back to the sorcerer's chest, the pair swaying back and forth slowly.

"Loki," Stephen hums.

"Yes?"

"I love you," the doctor whispers.

"Pardon?"

"I love you," Stephen repeats, louder this time.

"I love you too," Loki's very glad he's facing away from the other, because his face is bright red.


	5. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is back, this time with bad(?) news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was all going to be fluff and sweet family moments?
> 
> You fool...

There's a knock at the front door and Stephen gets up to answer it.

"Hello, Thor, n-"

"No time for pleasantries, Doctor, where is my brother?" The God of Thunder cuts him off.

"He isn't in trouble is he? Because as far as I know he hasn't even left the house alone," Stephen questions.

"You are both in very deep trouble, myself as well," Thor sighs.

"Loki!" The Sorcerer Supreme calls.

"A moment please, my dear?" The God Of Mischief calls back.

"Loki!" The Thunderer calls.

"What happened?" Loki comes into the room slowly.

"Odin has found out about your marriage," Thor begins.

Loki's face drops, and Stephen's just confused, "Is that bad?"


	6. Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, Loki, Caleb, and Thor are on Asgard to face Odin's judgement...

Loki, Stephen, and Thor walk to the Asgardian palace together, Caleb in Loki's arms, hiding his face from the staring Asgardians.

A few murmur amongst themselves, pointing.

Loki sees his son's discomfort and snaps at the people, "This is not a show! Begone!"

Most of them scatter, some going back to what they were doing.  
~~~  
Finally to the throne room, the brothers kneel, Loki still holding Caleb, and Stephen catches the drift after a moment and joins them.

"Father, we were told we are “in trouble”?" Thor begins.

"It seems as though Loki has married and obtained a child in his absence, care to expect?" Odin speaks without any emotion.

"I--" Loki stops to swallow a lump in his throat, "I was asked to marry Stephen for a mission, with the Avengers, to save Caleb, and during mission I--we...grew to love each other.." Loki explains.

"And Thor, you knew of this?"

"I gave them permission.."

"I'm sorry if we ruined some...Asgardian tradition or honour...but I really do love Loki," Stephen speaks up.

"Rise," Odin orders.

The three stand and Caleb clutches onto Loki's shirt in fear.

"It is alright, my little one, Odin means you no harm," the God Of Mischief assures, kissing his son's forehead, while also giving his own father a warning look.

"The three of you are in very much trouble.." Odin stands.

Thor puts a protective arm in front of his brother and nephew, ignoring who is threatening them.

"...For keeping such a secret! I am proud to have such a brave grandchild! And a great wizard like Stephen is a worthy addition to our family as well!" Odin cracks a smile.

Thor doesn't drop his protective stance, worried still.

"You're...serious?" Stephen questions.

"Yes! I could never be mad that my child has found happiness! No matter who it may be with!" Odin laughs.

"Is he scary or not?" Caleb pipes up, the first words he's said since their arrival in Asgard.

"I mean no harm to you or your parents, child, it was merely a jest," Odin explains.

Still, Thor holds his position.

"Put your arm down, you bumbling idiot, he was joking," Loki says, no malice in his voice.

Thor very slowly moves away.

"I think Odin broke your uncle Thor," Stephen whispers to Caleb, who giggles.

"I say a feast is in order, for Loki, and his family!" Odin announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had y'all goin there!


	7. Caleb's Bedtime Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is faced with a difficult question while trying to put Caleb to bed.

"--and they lived happily ever after," Stephen finishes reading the story to Caleb, who's on the brink of sleep.

"But what did they do _after_?" The sleepy boy asks.

"They...lived...happily.." Stephen shrugs.

"But why were they so happy?" Caleb was starting to get riled up again, and Stephen knew he had to give him an answer or it would be hopeless to try and get him to sleep.

"They...were happy because they got to see each other every day..."

"Oh...okay.." Caleb seems content with that answer.

"Good night, Caleb," Stephen kisses his forehead.

"G'night..."


	8. You Are My ___

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is too adorable, again!

"Loki," Caleb hums as the Asgardian enters the living room.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to call you dad?" Caleb asks.

Loki pause for a moment, "If you feel comfortable doing so, yes."

"Okay...dad!" Caleb smiles.

"And what about Stephen?" Loki asks.

"Um...papa!" The boy decides.

Loki smiles warmly, picking up his son, "I'm sure he'll love it, you can tell him when he gets home from work."


	9. Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Stephen are needed elsewhere...

"You are sure you are capable of taking care of him, brother?" Loki asks for the twelfth time.

"Loki, I'm here too, and we can handle him," Bucky assures.

Loki and Stephen are needed for a mission for a few days, and they're leaving Caleb with Thor and Bucky.

"I trust you, James--"

"Hey!" Thor interrupts.

"--And you, Thor, but Caleb hasn't been without at least one of us since.." Loki trails off.

"We understand, brother, we will take good care of him, as if he were our own," Thor assures, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"That is all that I ask," the God Of Mischief nods.

"Caleb is all set up in the guest room, thank you two again for taking care of him for us," Stephen comes out of the guest room, carrying Caleb.

"Any time," The Thunderer smiles.

"Goodbye, be good for your uncle and his boyfriend, and stay out of trouble, I love you," Stephen kisses the top of Caleb's head.

"Bye, papa, I love you too."

Loki takes the little boy, "I love you, my little one, we will return as soon as possible."

Another kiss to the top of Caleb's head and he's set down.

"Bye, dad, I love you too," the six year old chirps.

"Thank you both, see you shortly."

"Yeah, thanks guys," Stephen gives a small wave as he and his husband head out.

"Stay safe!" Bucky calls.

"Good bye!" Thor adds.

The door closes, the two magic users are officially gone...

"Hey, where's Caleb?" Bucky wonders aloud.


	10. Thor And Bucky Babysit(Day 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's a good uncle, Bucky finds this fact makes Thor all the more lovable.

After a short scare because Caleb wanted to explore the mid sized apartment without telling anyone, each individual sets out to do their own thing.

Bucky's washing the dishes, Thor is fiddling with the tv remote, and Caleb has brought out a few of the toys he brought to play with.

"Uncle Thor, look!" Caleb shows Thor his most beloved action figure.

"Very nice, who is it?" Thor sets aside the remote to pay attention to his nephew.

Caleb begins to explain the character to him, climbing to sit in his uncle's lap.

Bucky sets aside the dish he was cleaning to lean over the counter, watching how kind his boyfriend was to the little boy, a goofy grin on the soldier's face.


	11. Thor And Bucky Babysit(Night 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's A Monster!!!

Thor put Caleb to bed at around 9(an hour past his bedtime).

It's 11, and Thor and Bucky are getting settled in bed themselves when there's a knock on their bedroom door.

Bucky tenses, but Thor calms him.

"Come in," Thor calls.

Caleb walks in slowly, eyes teary, caring his teddy bear.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" Bucky sits up.

"Monsters.." Is all the little boy has to say.

"Monsters?! In my home? Preposterous!" Thor decrees.

"Prepo--pre--what?" Caleb frowns.

"Silly," Bucky simplifies.

"It's not silly, uncle Thor! I saw them!" The child huffs.

"Fine, let us see then," the God of Thunder scoops the boy into his arms, marching towards the guest room.

"Thor! Your stomping is going to wake the neighbors!" Bucky calls, following.

"And the monsters!" Caleb adds.

"Tell me, little one, where are these monsters you see?"

Caleb points to the closet.

"James, hold him, I will handle this," the thunderer hands his boyfriend the child.

"Doll, it's just his-"

Thor swings the door open and a rat runs out.

Caleb screams.  
~~~  
Caleb has made himself comfortable between his uncle and Bucky, curled against Thor, fast asleep.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it was just our nephew, yes, he's fine, we're all fine, thank you for the concern, goodnight," Bucky hangs up on the third neighbor to call, concerned about the screaming, and banging that followed them finding the rat.

"At least we know," Thor smiles.

Bucky's about to speak when there's a pounding on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka: more of my other otp because I want to write them, I'm sorry.


	12. Thor And Bucky Babysit(Day 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky had a long night.

After explaining to the police that no one was hurt or in danger, and a thorough investigation of the apartment, Bucky and Thor got a combined total of three hours of sleep.

Thor could live on less.

Bucky wants to shoot the sun.

"I'm sorry the cops wanted to see the monster too.." Caleb whines, reaching out to touch Bucky's real hand, still skittish of the metal one.

"It's okay, buddy, I'm okay.." The soldier assures.

Thor sets a bowl of cereal down for each of them.

"You're not gonna make breakfast?" Caleb frowns.

"Thor's not allowed to cook."

"We met the firefighters last time I tried," Thor laughs.

Caleb giggles at the story.

Bucky pushes his breakfast away, laying down on the table, and Thor reaches out to rub his shoulder.

Bucky's phone rings.

"It's your papa, kiddo," the former assassin hands the phone to the boy.

"Hi, papa!" Caleb chirps.

"Hey, buddy! Having fun with your uncle?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah! We fought a monster and met some cops!" Caleb recounts cheerfully.

Bucky wildly gestures for him to stop, but to no avail.

"You what?!" Loki cries.

"We fought a monster, Dad! It tried to bite Bucky! But uncle Thor hit it with a broom!"

"A-A broom?" Stephen repeats.

"Yeah!"

"Caleb, my heart, can I speak to your uncle a moment?" Loki requests.

"Okay!" Caleb hands the phone to the God.

" **You Let Him Fight A Monster?!** " Loki yells.

"It was a rat! A small one! And he did not fight it!" Thor defends himself.

"Loki, dear, calm down," Stephen can be heard a bit away from the receiver, calming his husband.


	13. Thor And Bucky Babysit(End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a mama bear.
> 
> Stephen has to apologize for it.

The “monster fight” was all the reason Loki needed to leave the mission early.

He angrily pounds on the apartment door, Stephen right behind him, trying to calm the seething God.

"Brother! You're back sooner than expected!" Thor throws the door open.

"Where is my son?"

"Dad! Papa!" Caleb runs to his parents.

Stephen picks him up.

"Loki, there wasn't a--"

"I do not wish to hear from you, James," Loki spits.

"Loki, you're not thinking straight, let's go, calm down, and talk about this," The Sorcerer Supreme rests a calming hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Perhaps that is best," Thor agrees.

Loki wordlessly agrees, taking Caleb from Stephen and headed away.

"He's stressed," Stephen sighs.

"You seem stressed too.." Thor notes.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry he snapped at you both," the sorcerer waves, before going to catch up with his family.  
~~~  
Loki eventually called and apologized to the pair for treating them the way he did.


	14. School?! Why?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Caleb...

Stephen and Loki have Caleb sit down with them.

"Caleb, tomorrow is your first day of school, we got ev--"

"School?! Why?!" Caleb cuts Stephen off, whining.

"You have to an education, to be smart," Loki explains.

"But I'm already smart!" Caleb flops back, pouting now.

"Hey, don't you want to be a doctor, like me?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah?"

"You have to go the school for that!" The sorcerer explains.

"Aww..."

"You will meet new friends, my little one, and create lasting bonds!"

"Fine!" Caleb sighs.

"Good choice," Stephen ruffles his hair, getting a laugh from the little boy.


	15. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are awful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia warning, bullying warning.
> 
> I want to preface this with;  
> You cannot blame the children in a scenario like this, they only imitate what they see from adults, the kids in this case are only 5-7 years old, they don't know what they're saying is wrong.

Loki is getting Caleb ready for school.

"Excited, kiddo?" Stephen asks.

"No.." Caleb pouts.

"I promise, it will be more fun than you think," Loki assures him.  
~~~  
It's a quiet drive, Caleb still pouting.

They pull up to the school and all three head inside.

"Mr and...Mr. Blake-Strange?" The teacher greets.

"Doctor," Stephen corrects.

"Dr. and Mr. Blake-Strange.." He nods, writing something down.

"And you must be little Caleb!" He turns to the child.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Mr. Zed, I'm going to be teaching you this year, " He offers a hand to shake, which Caleb refuses until Stephen gives him a small shove, "Class doesn't start for 10 minutes, why don't you go find a seat while you wait?"

Caleb sits in the closest desk.

"You two are welcome to stay with Caleb during the morning if you want," Mr. Zed offers.

"We won't be a distraction?" Stephen asks.

"Not at all, if you want there's chairs in the back," the teacher offers.

"Please?" Caleb requests.

"Only for a little bit, and you're going to focus," Loki agrees.  
~~~  
The rest of the class files in, taking their seats one at a time.

"Class, we have a new student today! Caleb, say hello," Mr. Zed announces.

"Hi.." Caleb stands up shyly.

"He's never been shy before," Loki whispers to his husband.

"First day jitters," Stephen assures.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Caleb?"

"Can I not?"

"Oh...uh...okay, that's fine too," this has obviously never happened to Mr. Zed before.

One girl in the back raises her hands.

"Yes, Delilah?"

"Who are they?" She points to Stephen and Loki.

"Dr. And Mr. Blake-Strange, Caleb's parents, they're going to be observing the class this morning."

A boy closer to the front raises his hand.

"Josh?"

"Why does Caleb have two dads?"

There's a small murmur of agreement to this question.

"Well, because not all men love women, and not all women love men, Dr. And Mr. Blake-Strange both love each other, and that doesn't make them bad or gross, because love comes in all shapes and sizes, and they loved Caleb enough to give him a nice, happy home," Mr. Zed explains carefully.  
~~~  
Attention is drawn away from Caleb and his parents and instead to a lesson about addition, which Caleb actually seems genuinely interested in.

The class goes well enough, and it's time for recess.

"You ready to do this alone, buddy?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah, papa," Caleb agrees.

"Okay, be good, little one," Loki kisses the top of his head.

"Yes, dad," Caleb kisses his cheek.

"And pay attention," the doctor adds.

"I know," the little boy huffs.

"We love you," Stephen does the same as Loki, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"I love you too," Caleb gives his papa a kiss too.  
~~~  
Stephen and Loki are headed in to pick Caleb up from school.

Once they get there they find their son crying in the classroom, Mr. Zed trying to comfort him.

"What happened?!" Loki's to his son's side in an instant, Stephen half a step behind him.

"A few of the other kids were making fun of him, I broke it up, but it really upset him," the teacher explains.

"Making fun of him?" Stephen echoes.

"I only caught a little of it, something about two dads..."

Loki pulls his son into a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of it, we'll handle it from here," Stephen wipes the tears out of Caleb's eyes.

"I'm going to have a talk with the whole class tomorrow, don't worry," Mr. Zed assures.  
~~~  
Loki has to sit in the back seat with his son on the way home because the poor boy is still update.

"Look, buddy, kids are mean, for no reason, but the people that are mean, they don't matter, do you really care what a bunch of kids who would resort to making fun of something so trivial think? Or do you care about the people who love you?" Stephen comforts.

"I dunno.." Caleb pushes his face into Loki's chest, wanting comfort, not reason.

"Mr. Zed is going to have a talk tomorrow, and it will be better," Loki assures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bullying Sucks, but it's never going to end, people are assholes at the core, I know it sucks, but it's true. This is a link to a donation page for the suicide prevention hotline donation page.](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/donate/)


	16. It's Not Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Doesn't Want To Anymore

After Caleb's second day of school he's still being teased, even after Mr. Zed had his talk.

"Papa, I don't wanna go back.." Caleb whines.

"I understand, Caleb, but you have to get an education," Stephen sighs.

"Dad! Don't let papa make me!" Caleb cries.

Loki looks to his husband sadly.

"No, I'm not breaking on this, we're going to figure this out," Stephen denies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I wrote more! I'm super sorry!


	17. Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's A Party!

It's Friday night, and somehow Stephen and Loki got roped into an Avengers party.

Tony promised a kid friendly event.

"Are Cooper and Lila gonna be here?" Caleb asks excitedly as the ride the elevator to the top floor of the Avengers' Tower.

"I don't know, buddy, maybe," Stephen shrugs.

The doors open and Tony greets them.

"There's the magical family!" He cheers, causing Caleb to giggle.

"Hello, Stark," Loki sighs.

"You're Mr. Sunshine today," Tony laughs.

"Tony, let them be!" Steve calls.  
~~~  
The Barton kids have taken Caleb into a fort Bruce and Peter built for them, and Loki is off talking to his brother, leaving Stephen sitting alone on the couch.

He could visit with his brother in law, or even play with the kids, but he decides it's better to just let them have their time.

Clint flops down next to him, "Hey, doc."

"Hello, Clint," Stephen greets.

"Looks like my kids stole your kid," the archer laughs.

"Yeah, they did, but he's having so much fun, which is nice to see," Stephen nods.

"You sound like he hasn't been having fun lately, what's up?" Clint hums.

"He's just...he's getting bullied at school, and there's only so much you can do," Stephen sighs.

"That's the worst," Clint sighs.

"You're telling me," the sorcerer looks away, "He's my son, and I want to make him feel better, but the only real way to stop the bullying would be to pull him out of the school."

"Take my advice as a former bullied kid, the best thing you can do for him is be there, even if that seems like the bare minimum, he'll appreciate it when he's older," Clint suggests.

Stephen takes these words to heart.  
~~~  
Loki carries a tuckered out Caleb while saying goodbyes.

"Thank you for inviting us," Stephen shakes Tony's hand.

"Any time, Strange," Tony agrees.

"Anytime Caleb wants to hang out just give me a call and you guys are welcome to come visit," Clint pats Stephen's back.

"We will keep that in mind," Loki smiles.


	18. Things Are Gonna Get Brighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Monday afternoon, Loki waits for his son after school, dreading hearing about how mean the other kids were today...

"Bye, María! See you tomorrow!" Caleb waves to a girl as he runs to his dad.

"Caleb, who is María?" Loki asks, picking up his son.

"My friend, she's nice, we fought a ghost together," Caleb beams.

"You made a friend? That is wonderful!" Loki finds himself smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not a monster.


	19. Things Are Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :):)

Stephen gets home after “Sorcerer Supreme Business” and he has Caleb practically leap into his arms.

"Tell your papa about what happened at school, Caleb," Loki encourages.

"I made a new friend!" Caleb cheers.

"That's amazing!"

"They fought a ghost together," Loki adds, leaning against Stephen's side.

"A scary ghost?" The doctor asks.

"Only a little scary."

Stephen smiles.


	20. Snow!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Snowed!

"Dad! Papa! Wake up!" Caleb climbs into his parents' bed, jumping on it.

"Caleb, what is it?" Loki stops the little boy from jumping.

"Look!" Caleb points out the window.

There's a blanket of snow covering everything.

"Snow?" Stephen rubs his eyes.

"Can we go play in it? Please?" Caleb pleads.

"Go get warm clothes on," the sorcerer agrees.

Caleb is off like a bullet to go get changed.  
~~~  
Together they've built two snowmen taller than Loki and a significantly smaller one.

"Hey Loki," Stephen calls.

"Hmm?" As Loki turns to his husband a snowball hits him in the face, and Stephen is hiding behind a tree, laughing.

"Why you!" Loki throws one back, missing by an inch.

Caleb throws one at Stephen as well.

"You're on his side!" Stephen cries.

"It is merely the smartest choice, my dear," Loki gloats, before getting hit by another snowball, this time in the stomach.

"Every man for himself!" Caleb laughs, running away as his dad throws a return fire.  
~~~  
Caleb and Loki are bundled up together in a blanket on the couch, while Stephen makes hot chocolate and some snacks.

"Thank you, papa," Caleb chirps as he gets his cup.

"Thank you, my love," Loki hums softly.

"You're welcome, kiddo, you too, cheater," Stephen kisses the top of Caleb's head as Loki glares daggers at him.


	21. Please???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone new joins the Strange family's life~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Obstinate, I'm glad you're enjoying this, I can't respond to all of your comments right now, but I will!
> 
> For now enjoy something short and sweet I wrote just because I saw them!

Caleb practically begged Loki to let him go to the park with just Peter, until eventually the God gave in.

"One hour, and you mind Parker, Caleb," Loki sighs finally.

"Yay! Come on!" Caleb practically drags the teen out the door.  
~~~  
"Uh... Mr. Loki...sir...before Caleb comes in let me just say, I said no, twice.." Peter begins as he and Caleb return from the park.

"No? To what?" Loki frowns.

Caleb comes in with a kitten, it's eyes barely open.

"Parker, why does my child have a cat?"

"See, the thing is-"

"He was lost in the park, we looked everywhere for his parents, but we couldn't find them! can we please keep him, dad? Please?" Caleb cuddles the cat even closer than before.

"...For a while, until it's big enough to make it on its own!" Loki breaks.

"Yay! Thank you dad!" Caleb cheers.

"Of course, Caleb," Loki smiles.

"Does that mean I'm...not in trouble?"

"Go home, Peter, you're aunt is probably worried already."

"Right! Yeah! Have fun with your cat!" Peter almost bowls over Stephen as he tries to leave.

"Cat?" Stephen questions as he enters.

"Caleb found one, and wants to keep it, I told him for a little while." Loki sighs, "I personally don't want such vermin in our home..."

"Oh boy..."  
~~~  
Caleb went to bed a few hours ago, and Stephen is about to tell Loki to do the same when he sees Loki asleep on the couch, kitten sleeping on his chest, one of Loki's hands practically covering him.

"Vermin my butt," Stephen shakes his head, smiling.


End file.
